Adios Darling
by sunako-koike
Summary: La carta de despedida que Eriol escribe a Tomoyo después de terminar. En ella le expone sus sentimientos y razonamientos que va forjando mientras pasa el tiempo, su único medio para expresar su dolor y decir adios.


Me habría encantado decirte adiós. A pesar de no ser la persona más expresiva o con la mejor charla, me habría encantado obtener una explicación o al menos, haberte agradecido el haberme hecho tan feliz. Porque a pesar de que sólo fueron unos meses, a veces fugaces y otros eternos, realmente me enamoré. Así es Tomoyo, lograste lo que nadie había hecho, y a veces dudo que se repetirá, me hiciste amarte tan perfectamente imperfecta que ni yo sé cómo ocurrió.

Esa tarde de enero pintaba a ser como cualquier otra en mi vida: un libro, una banca, el parque y una clase de baile; se puede decir que la alegría flotaba en el aire, pero nada más. En algún punto de mi lectura levanté la vista y vi a una linda chica recargada en un árbol, con la vista perdida en los bailarines, y al sentir mi mirada tú te giraste y fue la primera vez que nuestros zafiros se cruzaron en una trampa de la que tu ni yo podríamos escapar.

He de ser franco, no te reconocí al principio, fue hasta que chocamos por casualidad en aquella plaza que por fin reconocí a aquella vivaz chica de mi infancia que grababa las aventuras de Sakura. Recuerdo los tres días siguientes como unos de los más cruciales de mi vida. Ambos estábamos conscientes de la atracción que había entre nosotros y, aun así intentábamos aparentar que sólo estaba naciendo una amistad.

Cuando por fin nos dimos el sí, tu pregonabas que había sido el mejor día de tu vida, que nada lo superaría, tantas y tantas cosas que ahora sé eran mentira, que repetirás en otras ocasiones semejantes y con otras personas; quizás ahora mismo, ya ni lo recuerdes. No diré que todo fue perfecto, aunque sé que con los años tal vez me convenza de que sí, porque yo no lo soy, tu no lo eres ni siquiera mi magia podría hacerlo; sin embargo, fue mágico.

A pesar de nuestras diferencias, de mi acento, mi nulo encanto, mi ego y todas las peculiaridades que forjan mi carácter, tu no parabas de sonreír a mi lado, de contagiarme tu risa, y me encantaría decir que así te recordaré por siempre, pero ambos sabemos que tus acciones de los últimos días evitarán que en mi memoria quedes como aquella chica tierna de la que me enamoré.

Soy una persona con demasiados miedos, alguien que prefiere no involucrarse con las personas por miedo a ser lastimado; pero de alguna forma que aún hoy no me explico tú me hiciste volver a confiar, en creer que eras diferente, que gran error. Sabes, después de tantos años con Kaho, de acostumbrarme a una rutina donde ambos nos limitábamos a soportarnos sin que ninguno decidiera hacer algo o dejarlo, me costaba demasiado hacerme a la idea de estar en una relación, más de una vez mis miedos estuvieron a punto de ganar y pensé en cortar de tajo lo nuestro; sin embargo, al final siempre busqué una razón para quedarme.

A tu lado incluso la lluvia me parecía hermosa. Correr entre las fuentes jugando a mojarnos, bajar por los barandales, reír como dos niños después de hacer una travesura, tantas cosas que eran "nuestras", hoy no son más que recuerdos y algún día, cundo el tiempo haya barrido las calles de mi memoria quizás ni eso serán. Y tal como Charlie* dijo alguna vez en aquel libro del que me cansé de hacerte alusiones, yo creo que aunque aunque esos recuerdos ahora sean historias que quizás algún día compartiré, en ese momento me sentía infinito, como si fuera eterno, sin querer que no terminara nunca, incluso ahora desearía poder estar allí de nuevo, sentir nuevamente aquel calor en el corazón, incluso el miedo.

Mientras escribo esta carta viene a mi memoria "nuestra primera vez" quizás lo único que si seguirá siendo nuestro por siempre. No lo habíamos planeado, ni siquiera hablábamos de eso, demasiados primerizos para nuestra edad, y al final, terminamos riéndonos de todo, de cómo habíamos llorado y ninguno sabía que hacer; no hubo pasión, sólo nervios, risa, ternura y mucho llanto, y al menos para mí, eso lo hará inolvidable por siempre.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizás te esté mintiendo _Darling,_ porque incluso mientras escribo tu rostro ya se ha desdibujado y lo mismo con tu voz. Espero no me lo tomes a mal, es mi mecanismo de defensa. Siempre he creído que es la otra persona la que nos obliga a olvidarlo, a dejar de amarlo, es ilógico creer que no habrá consecuencias. Por eso decidí plasmarlo todo ahora, cuando aún está fresco, cuando aún puedo verme reír en mis memorias y tengo presentes las fotos que he borrado esta semana.

Fue difícil. Ver esos rostros sonriendo, besándose, viviendo. Me cuesta creer que esos seamos nosotros, que seas tu, que hayamos terminado tan mal y que esos momentos ya se esfumaron y no volverán. Me cuesta mucho reconocerme en esas fotos sabes, porque apenas me di cuenta del amor y dulzura que había en mi mirada cuando estaba contigo, de lo feliz que me sentía y aún no comprendo muy bien el por qué pasan las cosas o más concretamente, qué fue lo que pasó.

Solías decir que nunca habías sido tan feliz, aunque ahora lo dudo al recordar tu último mensaje. No recuerdo si alguna vez te lo dije pero yo tampoco lo había sido, de hecho tampoco creía que alguien pudiera ser así de feliz, quizás porque nunca había estado enamorado. Fui feliz Darling, y no sé si tu lo fuiste o sólo me mentías, será una duda que me llevaré a la tumba ¿no es cierto? Porque quizás ni tu lo sepas.

Acabo de recordar mis escenas de celos, me siento un poco avergonzado si te soy honesto; más al recordar que estuve a punto de cortarte y aunque quizás con el tiempo me convenza de lo contrario, justo en este momento me alegro de haberme arriesgado un poco más. Pero también me hubiera gustado que tú lo hubieras intentado. Muchas veces te hice llorar de felicidad, pero también de tristeza y lo lamento, tal como te lo dije todas esas veces, mis demonios debían lastimarme sólo a mí, pero aquí está tu pequeña venganza, tus demonios me alcanzaron y quemaron mis alas, nuestras alas; aunque no creo que te importe en lo más mínimo lo que yo sienta, a veces hasta dudo que te importe lo que tu pudieras sentir, y eso es lo que más me acongoja. ¿Quién cuidará ahora de ti?

No le digas a nadie, pero lloro. Lo hago a veces cuando nadie se lo espera, ni yo mismo. Comienza con una carcajada y termina con sollozos que debo sofocar para no preocupar a Nakuru o Spinel. Otras veces, me sorprende esa lágrima solitaria al ver una película o caminar por una calle familiar, pero si te soy sincero no paso el día llorando, o no me lo permito; debo seguir adelante.

¿Por qué? Por una razón que es obvia, fascinante, egoísta y valiente, todo al mismo tiempo y que no deja de sorprenderme la naturaleza humana en cada una de sus fases: porque tú también lo haces. Con o sin responsabilidades, pasándolo fantástico con tus nuevos "amigos" (si a eso se les puede llamar amigos, porque ambos sabemos que tengo una definición muy personal de la palabra) sintiéndote popular y única. Sólo quiero que sepas que para mí siempre lo fuiste, pero quizás sea yo el que me equivoque, quizás esa persona no existía y tú lo sabías, por eso decidiste irte con lo fácil, aunque en mi opinión no debe ser nada fácil engañarte para ser alguien que no eres ¿o sí lo eres? La adolescencia es complicada _Darling_ , para unos más que otros, quizás algún día encuentres la respuesta a mis preguntas.

Mis mañanas y noches son lo más difícil, ya no hay mensajes en mi celular que me saquen sonrisas o me hagan apresurarme a contestar; estoy seguro que ahora se los mandas a alguien más. Aunque trato de no pensar mucho en ello a veces no lo logro, disfruto hacerme daño de esta manera, porque así sé que has vuelto a tu rutina de estar con alguien un par de días y luego terminar, de no involucrarte con nadie, de no dejarte sentir, no tener sentimientos, no tener culpas; a veces hasta me gustaría poder hacerlo yo también.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy usando tu pluma para escribir esto, espero no la necesites porque planeo quedármela y no sólo porque ya no pueda devolvértela; algún día será solo un trozo de plástico, sin historia que la diferencie, al igual que el tiempo que compartimos juntos se volverá sólo una página en toda una vida.

Últimamente rememoro demasiado nuestro primer beso, quizás porque si las fechas no me engañan hoy habríamos cumplido seis meses y quiera o no, es triste pensar lo ocurrido tantos ayeres entre nosotros dos; estábamos por culminar nuestra mayor travesura. Había un edificio entre nosotros que recuerdo tan claramente que hasta puedo tocarlo, detrás de nosotros el museo de arte con tanta iluminación que no hacía más que darle carácter a nuestro encuentro, incluso las estrellas se habían dado cita para vernos desde el cielo; un escenario como de ensueño, demasiado para un chico como yo que no sabía que podía ser romántico hasta que te conocí.

Hablamos de mil y un cosas: mi ex, del miedo que producía volverse a equivocar, de mis nada sutiles defectos, de nuestras diferencias; quizás incluso hablamos un poco de magia pero ya no lo recuerdo, porque lo verdaderamente importante fue cuando giré y nuestros ojos se encontraron, y en cámara lenta, sonido de grillos y quizás hasta canto de flores, te acercaste a mí y nos besamos. Y tal como te lo dije, sentí mariposas, juro que lo hice, tal y como los cuentos de hadas las describen, tan cliché como ese sutil movimiento de pie, así mi estómago se llenaba de un millón de alas queriendo salir.

Mientras escribo esta carta, que sobra decir hago por días debido al dolor que causa pensar en ti, recuerdo todas las promesas que alguna vez hicimos. Es momento de ser sincero _Darling_ en un principio no creí ninguna de esas cosas, nunca quise decirte la razón, pero ya da igual, no las creía porque yo ya las había escuchado antes y sé que son viles mentiras que aun no entiendo porque la gente hace cuando está enamorada; pero con el tiempo, quise creerlas, aún hoy me pregunto cómo habría sido ese futuro juntos.

Hoy mientras trataba de meter mi parte racional en todo este caos del corazón me di cuenta de que a pesar de que aún hoy te amo (ya sin adverbios como lo puedes notar) a quien más extraño es a mi amiga, si es que algún día lo fuiste. Aquella con la que hablaba, soñaba, reía, pero sobre todo algo que nos cuesta a ambos, vivía. Y lo digo de verdad, siempre ha sido muy fácil vivir en una burbuja, esa en la que estás ahora, en un sueño, pero vivir realmente, sentir, sufrir, arriesgarse, estar allí en el ahora… bueno, lo hice contigo.

No me malinterpretes, no te estoy pidiendo, rogando o siquiera sugiriendo que seamos amigos, "la gente" dice que nunca funciona y tú siempre dejas que todos manejen tu vida y te digan que hacer para no llevar la responsabilidad de haberte equivocado tú mismo y quizás hagas bien, siempre es mejor culpar a alguien, porque ahora mismo yo sé que cometí un error al hacer lo que creía e ir en contra de todos y sin embargo; aunque me duela reconocerlo, aunque mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas y sienta que me desgarran el corazón, fui feliz, al menos un corto tiempo de mi vida lo fui. Y sabes, la principal razón por la que no quiero más ser tu amigo es porque no quiero seguir poniéndote las cosas fáciles, no voy a seguir beneficiándote con mi sufrimiento, porque te encanta recibir pero no dar y ya no estoy dispuesto a seguirte el juego.

Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo, me siento alguien verdaderamente fuerte y no precisamente por ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, sino por ser quien soy. Todas las mañanas me repito que vy a estar bien, y en serio me lo creo. Mi vida, al igual que la tuya, va a seguir, estaremos tristes un tiempo, o al menos yo lo estaré, y después conoceremos a alguien o como una vez me dijeron veremos lo que nos cegamos a ver y a quien nos negamos a considerar. Y aunque quizás tu ya estés más adelantada que yo en eso, al final el ciclo volverá a empezar las veces que sean necesarias; a veces contigo o conmigo arriba, y otras abajo.

Una vez me preguntaste si pensaba que alguien podría estar con otra persona con poco tiempo tras su última ruptura, yo te contesté con base en mi experiencia: "tardé un año y medio después de Kaho"; con tu lógica infantil tú me dijiste que sin duda era lo correcto, porque de hacerlo pronto significaría que nunca quisiste a la otra persona; ahora quisiera saber si sigues pensando así. Mejor no, porque según los rumores que he escuchado ya estás con otra persona y eso no ayuda en mucho a mi roto corazón, y a pesar de todo, y aunque cada vez mi fe merma cada vez más, quiero creer que de alguna forma egoísta y a tu manera alguna vez me quisiste.

Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días, meses, segundos, horas y a veces aun me cuesta creer ya no estás para contarte nada; pero me he hecho a la idea de que no volveré a verte, al menos por decisión propia, y aunque duele sé que es lo mejor, ya no para nosotros sino para mí. Mi corazón ya no se acelera al soñar el teléfono, ya casi no te busco con la mira cando salgo a caminar; y sin embargo es cuando duermo que mi firmeza me abandona y me visitas con mil y un formas desagradables de lastimarme. ¿Recuerdas el peluche que me diste para ahuyentar las pesadillas sobre Kaho? Ahora me gustaría tener algo que te alejara a ti.

Perdona si te he aburrido con mi carta, te prometo que será la última vez que sepas de mí, aunque lo más seguro es que ese día nunca llegue, este dolor será un secreto entre esta pluma, esta hoja y yo; no quiero darte más motivos para decir que te rogué, cuando ambos sabemos que no fue así, pero tampoco voy a desmentirte, con el tiempo aprenderás lo mal que te has hecho ver tu sola; descuida, yo sé que terminó y no tengo ningún interés en cambiar eso, ya no. Tampoco quiero que tomes mis palabras como un reclamo, sólo quiero decirlo, hacer eco con mi voz para darme cuenta que sigo aquí, que en algún lugar detrás de los fragmentos que dejaste aún sigo estando yo.

Mientras termino de borrar lo que parece una vida ajena a la mía aparecieron fotos de los detalles que alguna vez tuviste conmigo, muy buenas tomas Darling, siempre se te ha dado retratar la esencia de las cosas, aunque con nuestra relación me cuesta creer que haya sido así. Te veías feliz desmoldando aquel flan que hiciste para mí y que aunque me rompa el corazón debo admitir que sólo recuerdo por fotos, que de no ser por ellas se habría esfumado por completo de mi memoria, lo lamento, perdóname por olvidarte pero primero estoy yo ¿pasará algo semejante por tu mente? ¿O quizás me olvidaste aún incluso de que todo terminara?

No dejo de rememorar una y otra vez el final de esto, busco algo racional que me explique por qué las cosas terminan, por qué quién te jura amor eterno es capaz de lastimarte y al no encontrar una respuesta me doy cuenta que quizás estaba bien alejándome de las personas, una vez lo dijiste, ni ellos te lastiman ni tú los lastimas. Siempre fui elitista en quien podía ver mi verdadero ser, ahora sé que no debí bajar tan pronto mis murallas contigo, ni con toda la gente involucrada en nuestro rompimiento que para bien o mal les dejé ver un pedacito de mí, aunque créeme que no vieron lo más mágico de mí ser. Pero con esto aprendí que no debo involucrarme con personas que no considero "significantes" en mi vida, porque no valen la pena, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, tu has pasado a estar en ese grupo.

Siempre supe que todas esas murallas que ponía entre mi y la vida debían servir para algo, y a la mala me tocó descubrir el por qué. Hay personas malas allá afuera, y aunque sé que todos poseemos maldad en nuestro interior todos tenemos opciones de como descargarla y de buenas a primeras fui tan importante para todas esas personas que se encargaron de terminar este capítulo de mi vida. Las odio, por mucho que sepa que no gano nada y no me hace bien, pero quizás sólo estoy descargando mi frustración con las personas equivocadas porque no quiero decir abiertamente que no hubieran podido hacer nada si tú no se los hubieras permitido.

Aún te extraño, pero no a la Tomoyo que simplemente huyó de mi vida diciendo que era mucha responsabilidad, de hecho me gusta pensar en ella como una persona diferente y desconocida para mí; extraño a la Tomoyo de la que me enamoré, la que se desvelaba conmigo hablando de cosas tontas por teléfono, con la que jugaba, aquella que veía películas tirada en la alfombra conmigo o que simplemente me abrazaba cuando mis miedos amenazaban con separarnos, esa chica que me inspiraba, pese a todo, a quedarme. Pero sé que esa chica no existe más, murió o peor aún, quizás nunca existió.

Últimamente pienso en qué es lo que más me duele: la manera en que me dejaste, que me hayas cambiado -si _Darling_ , lo sé- o que no hayas estado cuando más te necesité. Y la verdad, no es ninguna de las anteriores; es el hecho de que tu vida y la mía seguirán sin el otro, porque no fuimos más que una página. Es duro pensar en todas las cosas que ya no podré hacer o decir jamás, al menos no contigo, pero está bien Tomoyo, está muy bien.

¿Recuerdas la frase que me animó a acercarme a ti? A pesar de que siempre supe que esto terminaría mal, a pesar de los avisos, a pesar de todo me atreví, porque en aquellos lejanos días, mientras pensaba a quien obedecer si al corazón o a la razón, me encontré con una cita de Gabriel García Márquez: "Dile que sí, aunque te mueras de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le dices que no." Y así de simple se resolvió mi problema, "sufriendo todo lo que puedo mientras soy joven, porque estas cosas no duran toda la vida" o al menos eso espero.

Pues bien _Darling_ , sabes muy bien que "no creo en las coincidencias, sólo en lo inevitable" y quizás por eso no me sorprendí al encontrar entre mis notas precisamente esta frase del mismo autor que, sin saberlo, me "empujó" a mi perdición: "Entonces lloré por ella y por mí, y recé de todo corazón para no encontrarme con ella nunca más en mis días." Pero no sé si tengo el temor, la esperanza o el simple presentimiento de que esto no será así, sobre todo por tus palabras en nuestra última discusión, donde pretendías volver a mí cuando estuvieras lista. Podría decir tantas cosas al respecto, así como lo que he escuchado que tú has dicho de mí, pero los caballeros no tenemos memoria, y aunque me decepciona tu comportamiento yo no hablaré de más; ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió y por el momento me basta.

Solía no arrepentirme de haber estado contigo, de haber compartido un breve instante esta vida, a pesar de que tu eres una adolescente y yo un adulto en cuerpo de chico. Sé que por fuera no se notan nuestras diferencias, pero si te fijas bien, sabrás que yo te llevo ventaja en madurez, ambición y bondad. Y a pesar de todo, si me dieran la oportunidad de repetir esta vida, me alejaría de ti y no te daría el placer de conocerme; no me gusta sufrir y menos que me utilicen.

Cada vez recuerdo menos de nuestra historia y aunque bien dijo Nitche: "Bienaventurados aquellos que pueden olvidar, aunque estén destinados a repetir sus errores." Yo me alegro de que sea así. Me pone feliz saber que con cada día que pasa tu rostro y mis recuerdos se desdibujen de mi mente, No diré que siempre es bonito ver esa pared blanca separándome del pasado, pero al final del día, a pesar de creer que es triste, me alegro de recordarte cada vez menos, de quitarte poco a poco el poder para lastimarme.

Aunque por supuesto que encuentro nuevas maneras de lastimarme. Anoche vagaba un poco en las redes sociales y descubrí que a pesar de haberte eliminado y bloqueado tus comentarios permanecen. Leí cosas que para mí disgusto me sacaron una sonrisa triste, es tan raro leer esas promesas que hiciste, pensar que en serio en algún momento las creí y fuimos "felices", sigo sintiendo que hojeo ante mí una revista, donde veo tu rostro una y otra vez y me parece tan ajeno y distante, te reconozco, pero no te conozco. ¿Tú te conoces Darling? Sinceramente no lo creo.

Muchas veces pienso en "nosotros", en lo que alguna vez fuimos, porque aunque ahora lo niegues yo sé que lo fuiste, y en el fondo tú también lo sabes. Y estoy seguro que habrá momentos que no podrás evitar recordarme, por mucho que odies pensar y más si es por mi causa; pero te digo un secreto, pensar nos vuelve humanos y no siempre podemos huir de esa humanidad.

Así como Peter Pan olvidaba a las personas que ya no veía para no sufrir, yo olvido a aquellas que me han lastimado, es mi manera de sobrellevar el dolor. No es que no recuerde que alguna vez pasaste por mi vida, simplemente no recordaré las cosas que vivimos, te veré como una sombra en los largos días que he tenido que vivir desde que vine a este mundo y de los cuales selecciono que preservar en mis memorias. Habrá un momento en que me preguntaré si en serio ocurrió algo entre nosotros, si en serio fuimos felices o si en verdad te amé tanto. Cada día descubro menos de ti en mi cerebro; mientras tu intentas olvidarme con otra persona, yo tengo el poder del olvido.

Cuesta visitar los lugares que solían ser nuestros, aun temo verte por allí. No quiero verte, no quiero saber que mi corazón, ajeno a todo pensamiento racional, sigue acelerándose por ti o que el llanto venga a mis ojos cuando puedas verlo. Pero siendo francos, mi mayor miedo es a que continúes lastimándome, porque entonces es probable que yo haga lo mismo, porque soy humano, hay partes oscuras en mí que ni siquiera yo conozco, el impulso natural de meter las manos para no salir tan herido en una caída.

También he pensado en que pasaría si se te ocurriera volver a mí con una llamada o en persona; ya no del modo esperanzador de las primeras semanas. Es real cuando digo que ya no te quiero a mi lado porque te encargaste de destruir la confianza que albergaba en ti, y eso es imposible de recuperar; no quiero saber de nada que nos involucre en la misma oración. Pero acudiría, muy probablemente contestaría tu llamada pero sólo para expresar todas aquellas cosas que tuve que callarme cuando huiste al decirme que tus días sin mi habían sido fantásticos por medio de un mensaje para después apagarme el celular, sin darme el derecho de réplica, sin explicaciones, sin nada.

Y tristemente sé que esa decisión no la tomaste sola, porque a ti no te gusta pensar y dependes de alguien más para decidir, por eso bloqueaste toda forma de comunicación que te hiciera cambiar de opinión, porque no tenías argumentos para sostenerla. Y es esa la razón de más peso que yo tengo para saber que necesito a alguien mejor, con más iniciativa y más personalidad. Y no pretendo ofenderte _Darling_ a veces hasta te envidio, no me imagino siempre estar dependiendo de lo que otros me dicen y dejar que manejen mi vida por la "pereza" de pensar o el miedo a ser rechazado ¿no te cansas de jugar a ser alguien más? Me vienen a la mente tus lágrimas por no poder ser "normal" y tener casi como única amiga a Sakura. Aun sostengo que te sinceraste con la persona equivocada, puesto que hace muchas lunas acepté que el concepto que la mayoría tiene como normal no encaja en los estándares de mi vida cotidiana, pero al menos puedo decirte algo, por muy raro o anormal que seas, mientras seas tu mismo y lo aceptes vas a brillar en todos lados, porque así fue como me enamoré de ti, quizás así te sentiste, al menos, atraída por mí.

Sabes, creo que estoy listo para confesar algo que me ha dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza, que me duele admitir pero que creo firmemente: nunca me amaste. ¿La razón? Creo que no puedes amar a otra persona sin antes amarte a ti mismo, al menos yo no pude amar a Kaho hasta que aprendía a quererme a mi mismo ante todo. Y sé que no te amas, tu misma llegaste a decirlo Darling y aunque muchos me dicen que si me amaste a tu manera pero que eras muy inmadura para vivir con eso, que algún día entenderás y mil y un cosas para que me anime, yo prefiero creer que no, es mucho más fácil explicar el por qué me lastimaste tanto, por qué me diste donde más me dolía y te ensañaste tanto con alguien de quien solo recibiste amor, imperfecto, pero verdadero. Porque yo enserio te amé, te juro que lo hice y muchísimo; fuiste mi primer amor y aunque ya no me gusta decirlo, a veces sospecho, y deseo equivocarme, que fuiste el amor de mi vida.

Poco a poco siento menos la necesidad de escribirte, y no porque ya no piense en ti, sueño contigo con frecuencia, bastante desagradable si me permites decir. Aún hablo contigo a veces, o más bien con tu recuerdo, lo único que queda de la persona que por cinco meses amé demasiado ¿te acuerdas? Y ya no quiero seguir amando a un recuerdo que además está incompleto, incluso yo me canso de la irrealidad. No voy a pasar una vida pensando en alguien inexistente, tampoco seguiré esperando migajas o sintiéndome mal porque tuviste miedo de ser feliz, de mi magia, de mí y de la persona que eras conmigo, alguien real.

Hasta aquí _Darling,_ ya no escribiré más algo que nunca vas a leer y eso no significará, para mi desgracia, que te haya olvidado, sólo dejaré de invertir mi tiempo en un fantasma y me ocuparé de los vivos. Aunque aún no "tengo un presentimiento", como lo pregonaban en aquel libro de _Por eso rompimos_ y que me acuso de haber leído, con nadie, espero de todo corazón que llegue alguien más, quizás aún no la elegida, pero si alguien que me vuelva a enamorar, que me haga sonreír con tan solo pensar en ella, que me haga ser tan cursi y empalagoso que de asco, que me haga olvidarte o al menos, que apacigüe el dolor que ahora siento.

Así como en aquella adaptación de Peter Pan que veía de niño, donde Wendy lo besa y se disculpa por crecer y le asegura que al menos eso será siempre de él, yo no te pido perdón por seguir con mi vida, te invité a compartirla conmigo y te rehusaste, pero te reitero que fuiste mi primer amor, que esos cinco meses juntos fueron sólo nuestros y que fui inmensamente feliz, amé ciega y profundamente, soñé de nuevo con ese Nunca jamás en la segunda estrella a la derecha y justo a la mañana y espero haber marcado aunque fuese sólo un poquito tu joven vida, espero que no me odies tanto como he escuchado que lo haces, porque yo aunque quiera no puedo odiarte y me gustaría saber que tú tampoco lo haces.

Gracias _Darling_ , muchas gracias por todo, tanto bueno como malo. No puedo prometerte que mi siguiente novia me ame más que tú, pero sí te prometo y me prometo a mi mismo que la próxima no me hará sentir como Kaho, pero tampoco será tan egoísta e inmadura como tu. Me gustaría que tú también cumplieras tu promesa de no olvidarme, pero sé que al igual que muchas otras, no las cumplirás.

Adios, my _lovely Darling._

 _Atte._ _Eriol Hiraguizawa, un hombre que te amó infinitamente._


End file.
